La primera Navidad
by Quela
Summary: Ha habido muchas navidades en la vida de Brennan, pero esta es la primera realmente para ella. Su primera Navidad.


_/ !Feliz 2011! Podéis considerar esto como un pequeño regalo de Navidad con un poco de retraso. Un regalo pequeñito envuelto con papel de colores y un gran lazo dorado que contiene mucha, mucha felicidad/_

**LA PRIMERA NAVIDAD**

Caminaba con Booth por el aparcamiento subterráneo del centro comercial a donde habían acudido los dos a comprar los regalos para toda la familia, y que esa misma noche dejarían bajo el árbol que ella había colocado en su apartamento por primera vez.

Porque por primera vez todas las personas a las que ella quería y apreciaba se reunirían en su casa para celebrar la llegada de Papá Noel, para abrir los montones de regalos que habría, uno para cada uno de ellos, sin excepción ni falta, y que habían comprado aquella tarde.

Habían tenido que pensar muy mucho todos y cada uno de los presentes, los habían buscado, escogido, pagado después de soportar largas filas de clientes, y también habían comprado mucho papel de colores y cintas doradas y plateadas para adornarlos, y Brennan había encontrado unas tarjetas en forma de hueso donde escribirían el nombre del destinatario del regalo. _Porque es mi seña de identidad, dijo ella, porque yo soy Huesos y así quiero que me recuerden_. Y porque había sido Booth el que le había puesto el sobrenombre, y porque le quería tanto que le parecía un detalle hacerle ver que le encantaba su apodo.

Era su primera Navidad juntos, pero llevaba con él varios meses y todavía le parecía que había sido ayer mismo cuando se presentó en el Jeffersonian y le dijo, simple y llanamente, que la quería y que se lo seguiría diciendo hasta que ella aceptara que él era la persona con quien tenía que pasar el resto de su vida. Y aseguró que se lo diría ese dia, y al siguiente, y al otro, hasta que ella admitiera que sentía lo mismo que él y por fin pudieran disfrutar de una vida juntos sin andar dando rodeos en la de cada uno.

Cuando ella no contestó pero le besó como solo le había besado a él aquella noche lluviosa, Brennan tuvo la certeza de que ya no tenía nada de lo que arrepentirse y había tomado el camino correcto. Y también sabía que ya podria abandonar tranquila este mundo cuando le tocara porque había alguien que siempre la echaría en falta y que su huella no se la llevaría ningún mar que llegara a su playa.

Era también su primera Navidad con todos, porque el experimento del año anterior con Max y su prima había sido lo más parecido unas fiestas en familia que habia tenido desde que sus padres se habían ido, pero no era realmente lo que quería. Porque entonces no lo sabía, pero después, al lado de Booth, descubrió que aunque había muchos tipos de familia, ella tenía una que quería conservar.

Así que ni corta ni perezosa y después de muchas gestiones similares a un rompecabezas, había conseguido que Max, Russ y su mujer y las niñas viajaran hasta Washington a la mañana siguiente; que Jared y Padme retrasaran un par de días su viaje a la India; que Hodgins y Angela salieran de su encierro navideño en su nido de amor; y lo mejor, que Rebeca no se fuera a Canadá como el año anterior para que Parker pudiera pasar con ellos el día. Y todos juntos se reunirían alrededor de ese enorme abeto que Booth había comprado y adornado con un millón de galletas de jengibre, tomarían chocolate caliente y abrirían con curiosidad sus regalos.

Y allí mismo sería donde Brennan tenía pensado darle la noticia a Booth. Porque también había un paquete para él, una caja que pensaría podía contener una camisa, pero no había nada parecido dentro. Era del tamaño justo de una hoja de papel, la del informe de su última revisión ginecológica.

Pero le costaba tanto no reír de felicidad ante lo que iba a ocurrir, disimular hasta que pasaran esas horas... no podía canalizar la energía que le proporcionaba tener una felicidad tan redonda, tan esperada, tan costosa de obtener como la suya. Por eso cuando caminaban solos por el aparcamiento casi vacío, porque habían salido los últimos del centro comercial y las tiendas casi cerraban tras ellos, cuando iba cargada de bolsas y Booth también, los dos cogidos de la mano, y escuchó una de esas canciones navideñas que tanto le estaban gustando en esa su primera navidad juntos, no pudo resistir el irracional impulso de hacer algo inesperado e insólito.

Se paró en seco y le miró con picardía.  
_-¿Por qué no bailamos?  
_  
Booth sonrió como a ella le gustaba mientras la miraba con extrañeza.  
_-¿A qué viene eso, Huesos?  
-Yo ya sabía que siempre hay un por qué y que todo ocurre a consecuencia de algo, pero tú me has enseñado que a veces no importa tanto el origen de nuestros actos. Los hacemos y punto. Así que no hagas preguntas que no puedo responder. Solo dime: ¿Bailamos?  
_  
El soltó las bolsas en el suelo y la cogió por la cintura.  
_-Sea lo que tú quieras. Es Navidad. _

Ella también las dejó en el suelo y le rodeó con sus brazos mientras acomodaban sus cuerpos y tomaban el ritmo de la música, cuyo eco resonaba por todos los rincones del vacío aparcamiento, convirtiéndose en los únicos bailarines de una pista de baile imaginaria.

Y se miraron una y otra vez, sin descanso. Se recrearon el uno en el otro sin preguntarse nada, sólo viviendo el instante.

Booth se maravillaba todavía de lo increíble que era ella, y de cuánto le sorprendía, y de todo lo que le quedaba por aprender de la que era la mujer de su vida. Y se dijo a sí mismo que pasar los próximos treinta o cuarenta o cincuenta años a su lado era lo único que le podía pedir a Papá Noel. Porque el paraíso al que esperaba llegar cuando todo acabara lo tenía ya entre sus brazos.

Brennan todavía se preguntaba cómo había podido tener miedo de sentir algo como eso, cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin él pensando simplemente que no lo merecía. Porque era su premio de final de carrera. Su recompensa por portarse bien.

El amor de su vida. Booth.

Cuando la canción terminó, todavía se abrazaban.

_-Tus arrebatos sin causa podían convertirse en algo habitual. De hecho creo que lo incluiré en los votos de nuestra boda._

Ella lo miró perpleja y sonriendo.

_-¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo? -El asintió casi con pesar- Sabes que no creo en la institución del matrimonio... _

_-Tómalo como un regalo de Navidad _-después la besó para despejar cualquier duda que tuviera, aunque sabía de sobra que no había ninguna y que Brennan había aceptado hacía tiempo la idea de compartir oficialmente su vida con él-. _No soy tan mal partido. ¿Qué contestas?_

Ella le abrazó, como antes, como ahora, como siempre, transmitiendo toda su fuerza vital en aquel gesto.

_-Sí. Quiero._

El la levantó mientras la besaba con pasión, mientras le decía con cada parte de su fibroso cuerpo lo que su corazón pensaba de aquellas dos palabras.

_-Booth -_dijo ella respirando de nuevo_-, estamos en un aparcamiento vacío y es muy tarde...¿podríamos seguir en casa?_

_-Por supuesto..._

Tras otro rápido beso volvieron a coger las bolsas y acomodaron sus cuerpos, pegados con dificultad por los bultos, de camino a la SUV del agente.

Y cuando ya habían metido todo en el maletero y se disponían a subir, ella le dijo sin apenas darle importancia:

_-¿Sabes? Creo que este año mi regalo superará al tuyo por mucho que te hayas esforzado en lo contrario..._

_-¿No vas a decirme qué es?_ -Booth puso un gesto ceñudo de niño pequeño, igual que Parker cuando se enfrentaba a un enigma.

_-Si te portas bien y me ayudas a envolver los regalos, a lo mejor te dejo echar un vistazo debajo del árbol antes de mañana..._

Era la primera Navidad de verdad, completa y redonda. Pero habría más, seguro.

Y en la próxima tendrían que comprar un regalo más...


End file.
